Joelle or Beth or is it Jane? Chapter 1
by BlackBear53
Summary: I have never liked the character of Joelle but when she lay in Callen's arms and told him her real name something changed. This is how I imagine their lives evolving over the years. I am a romantic so please forgive me before we start. There are moments when I bring in H50 boys but it's not a crossover. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jo, Beth, or is it Jane?

2017

Callen sat in his car, parked, on a very busy street in one of the posh neighborhoods of Los Angeles hoping that he would not attract attention. He'd diagonally parked across from a house with which he'd become acquainted through an old friend or so he hoped she still was. He'd been there three times before, never inside but he never needed to go inside.

The first time he'd gone at Hetty's insistence and found the woman who he'd known as Joelle Taylor living there, under the name of Beth, with a man, Nick and a young boy, Peter; the man, her husband and the boy, her six year old son. It had been a hard blow to Callen, shocked him really, but the amazing part was how it had hurt him deeply. He never acknowledged those feelings to himself or to anyone else, how much her leaving affected him.

Hetty later discovered that the meek and mild teacher, who he dated and who'd walked away from him because of his 'dangerous job,' was none other than a CIA agent and a dangerous one to boot: It made for another hard blow to Callen's ego and his heart.

The next time he'd gone to the house was to pick up her son and husband to protect them from immense harm. The moment became uncomfortable for both Callen and Jo's husband as each man eyed the other knowing that each had made love to her, but her family's safety was more important than those uncomfortable feelings and Callen dismissed them into thin air.

The third and what Callen had hoped would be the last time was to let Jo say good bye, from a distance, to her family. She'd been shot and in order to keep the Syndicate, who hunted her, away from her husband and son, she falsified her own death. There was a deal between the CIA, NCIS and herself that she'd hunt them down and put an end to it. It had been a hard decision for her but she valued her son's life too much to put him in danger. Callen understood because he knew that if someday he was lucky enough to have a family and he put them in harm's way, he'd leave them too.

He sat here today because it was the boy's birthday and if he knew anything about Jo, it would be that she'd want to see him today. He was there to head her off from blowing the deal she made and to keep her from causing her son more grief. He needed to find her.

The area around the house didn't give many places to hide in, palm trees swayed in the light breeze and potted plants had been arranged in the front portico and the side patio. He didn't see her but that meant nothing. She'd been trained to hide in plain sight but the catch here was that he'd been trained to spot someone like her and after twenty minutes he found her.

He started his car and drove down the block and around the corner. Hopefully if she'd seen him she would think he'd left. He walked across the street and slipped into the bushes across from where he'd parked. He moved slowly and pointedly to where he knew she hid. He waited, not because he couldn't have taken her but because he realized if he felt lost without his mother then she felt lost without her son. The decision he made came from his gut and his own needs. It turned out to be a good choice.

Fifteen minutes later the boy arrived home with his dad. Both he and his dad goofed around in the drive as they moved to the house. Jo made a move to rise. Callen moved to her place of concealment and grabbed her hand. "Jane…don't do this."

She sat back down in her hidey hole and met his gaze. "I just want to see him."

Callen nodded. "I know Jane, but he's had enough pain in his life. He's lost his mother and that is enough for him to process at his age. Add to that the feelings he'd have if he knew you chose to leave him." He met her eyes."Don't make it worse for him."

The entire time he spoke, but for that one moment, her eyes stayed riveted on her son and they never left him until he entered the house. Callen could see the extreme longing in her eyes, the dire urge to hold him and the potent need of a mother's love to comfort him. It seemed as soon as he understood what he watched her eyes left her boy and became cold. "I've seen him. Let's get out of here." The mother had reverted to the hardened agent he knew her to be.

Callen grabbed her arm. "Where will you go?"

She shrugged her answer as if it didn't really matter, hurriedly walked out of her hiding place and to the side wall of her former home.

Callen followed her to her car. When he finally caught up to her he took her hand. "Let's find somewhere to eat, catch up and decide how to deal with this."

She thought about it a second. "Okay but I can't stay long. I have a flight to Jakarta at seven. Let's order a pizza and go to your place. I really can't afford to be seen now, can I?"

Later That Afternoon

After dropping Jane's car back to the rental center Callen called for the pizza and drove to the pizzeria to pick it up. All the while there'd been no sound from the passenger seat. That, of itself, didn't seem unusual to Callen. Jo had always been introspective but he knew that when something needed to be said she would open up. Callen just wondered what went on inside that pretty, but dangerous head now.

Once they'd picked up their meal G drove to his house in Venice. She was still quiet but he knew better than to try to get her to talk. Jo seemed far away in thought. He'd do better by leaving her alone for now.

G opened the front door to his bungalow and ushered her in.

She walked through the door and looked around, grinning. "I see not much has changed. No table still? Are you ever going to get another?"

Callen chuckled at that. "I'm thinking about it." He gave her a sideway glance. "I did buy a new bed though."

The idea of a new bed seemed to upset her for a moment. He saw it flicker through her eyes before it was cautiously put away for safe keeping. Callen enjoyed the fact that it disturbed her. It made up for the hurt she'd given him. When he dated her he'd thought maybe he'd found someone to share his life with but in reality it had all been a sham and the situation led him back to his distrustful ways. "Let's eat. I've got beer and a little red wine or would you prefer water?"

She turned to face him. She saw his hurt and had to admit she felt it as well. While they were together she'd felt as if he would understand her life. She couldn't tell him at the time but she wished that she could have. "I'll have the wine."

Something had changed in that room between the two of them and both felt it.

Callen didn't want to go there again. He entered the kitchen not only to get the wine and beer but to clear his head.

When he came back with the beer bottle and glass of wine he found Jane in his chair with the pizza propped open on the floor. He brought the desk chair in and went back for plates and silverware. When he returned he sat opposite her, the pizza box between them like a wall.

Jane watched him as he moved. She always thought of him as a handsome man and he moved like someone from a movie. He belonged to her once maybe it could be once again, only belonged didn't seem to be the right word. He would never belong to anyone. Matched might be a better term for the two of them as they matched each other in many ways.

Callen eyed her as well. He wondered what she thought about as she ate. She'd spent much of that time watching him. "I'd give a penny for your thoughts?"

Jane, deep in thought, gave a small, almost non-visable, jump at the sound of his voice. When she regained her composure she gave him a smirk as if to say, you can try. "Oh my thoughts are worth a lot more than that. Maybe someday I'll share them with you." She stopped that line of thinking before it went too far. She instead turned her thoughts to what happened earlier in the day. "Why'd you stop me?"

Callen thought for a moment about why he really did stop her. He had his own reasons but he put the boy before that. Then he did something that he rarely did; he shared part of his life with her. "I always thought that my father had died years ago. I'd made peace with that but about two years ago I found him and it hurt deeply that he'd never come for me or my sister. After forty-four years it still hurt. I can't imagine what that would feel like to a seven year old. I couldn't let you do that to him."

Jane smiled across the pizza at him. "Thank you for not letting me make that mistake. I want him to remember me as a good mom, someone who took him to school, roller skating, biking and on trips to amusement parks and other places. I don't want him remembering me as a selfish person who just left him behind." She looked down at her pizza. "Sometimes that's what it feels I did, like I abandoned him."

Callen shook his head. "You didn't abandon him and I don't think Nick would let that him think that. While Nick wasn't happy with your job but he would never tell Peter anything awful about you. He's trying to move on with both of their lives."

They'd both had their fill of the pizza and G needed to put the rest in the refrigerator. Callen also needed another beer and there was just enough wine for a second glass. He turned to return to the living room to ask Jane but she'd followed him and now stood directly in front of him gazing up into his eyes. "No I don't want more wine…" She put her arms around his neck and her lips on his.

Callen backed up to the counter, put his beer down, and moved to disentangle himself from her. "What do you think you're doing? This didn't end so well the last time."

She nodded but still wanted him. "No, it sure didn't and I'm not pushing for a long term relationship, just today. I need to feel like I mean something to someone. I never wanted to walk away but I did have my family and there were superiors who wanted to see what NCIS was doing with the mole issue. You honestly meant something to me or else I'd never have come to you for help last year. You'd have understood what I needed to do because you do it too. I want us this afternoon, you and me, and then I'll be gone and you don't have to worry about it or me after today."

Callen understood where she came from. There were many a day where he felt alone and if people knew what he did he be even more alone. He reached for her to console her.

Jane moved into the protection of his arms.

He began to kiss the top of her head as he would a child but it soon moved to more. He felt the heat of her body rising and she felt his needs coming into play.

She began to unbutton his shirt and looked coyly up at him. "Let's go try out that new bed."

He picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom.

The afternoon was spent making sure neither of them would feel anything but needed and wanted for a very long time.

At five o'clock they packed Jane into the car and headed for LAX and her flight to Jakarta. He never asked what she'd do there but knew that it would have to do with the Syndicate.

He pulled up to the departure lane and Jane reached for the door handle. "Jane...wait."

She stopped and turned back to face him.

Callen reached for her hand. "One year from now I'll bring a picture of Peter. Where will we meet?"

Jane's face showed her doubt but it also showed a hope. Unfortunately the doubt won. "Callen, you don't have to do this. When I walk through those doors I'll be out of your life."

Callen nodded. "Maybe I don't want that. Maybe what we have is all we need. Give us that chance."

She shook her head as if she didn't believe him. "I'll let you know. You get mail at your house?"

He nodded.

Jane smiled. "Good. I'll see you around." She climbed out of the car and walked to the door only turning back to wave and then walked into the terminal.

Callen hoped he'd hear from her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is not a crossover. Steve and Danno are only in this chapter for support. Someday there may be a 50 story but this isn't it. I know that some of you don't believe that this could happen...neither do I. This story nagged at me for months and now that my husband found out I hadn't been writing he insisted that I write it. His exact words were "Just write something..." Enjoy this chapter. BB53

Honolulu 2018

About ten months later he received the letter from Jane. At first sight of the letter he felt a heavy weight lift from his heart; she was alive. He let out a sigh of relief as he read the brief passage. She said she'd meet him Honolulu the day before her son's birthday and that she'd have three days before she needed to be elsewhere. He had a couple of weeks to get that picture of Peter and get the time off from his boss. Hetty would want an explanation but he felt leery about giving her the real reason and he knew she wouldn't buy that he just needed a vacation. He never went away just to get away. While she knew that Jane was still alive, the woman still wasn't one of the favorite women in Callen's life and Hetty made no bones about that. The rest of the team thought she was dead so they didn't need to know where he would go or with whom.

About a week later Callen found himself in Jane's hidey-hole waiting for Peter and Nick to come home from school. He took several pictures of the boy playing with his dad and unloading a new puppy. He knew that Jane would find it touching. He snuck back out of the hole and drove away.

Two weeks after he'd asked for his vacation time Callen sat in first class on his way to Honolulu. Jane had said she'd meet him in baggage claim. He had everything he'd need in the backpack by his feet.

Five and a half hours later the plane taxied to the terminal. Callen found himself getting more excited about seeing her. The taxiing takes quite a while at the Honolulu airport but today this taxi seemed an eternity. The plane finally came up to the gate and let the passengers deplane. Even that took what Callen thought was an excruciating amount of time. Once he stepped off the plane he bolted to Baggage Claim. At first didn't see her and he began worrying. He stood waiting as others from the plane grabbed their bags. There was still no sign of her.

A woman came through the doors wearing a pink sparkly ball cap, with her reddish-blond ponytail tucked under it. She wore an extremely large football shirt from the Los Angeles Rams. She seemed to be moving very gingerly and she limped as she walked towards him.

Callen knew then that something happened to her: something bad. He reached to hug her but she shied away as if his touch would hurt too much. She just kissed him lightly and backed away. "Jane, how'd this happen?" His voice filled with worry.

Jane looked around at the people in the terminal as if she thought she'd been followed. "Not here. The car is outside. Where are your bags?" She looked around again, nodding. "Let's get going. I've rented a bungalow over in Kailua." She thought for a second and gave a small chuckle. "You'll like it."

He showed her his backpack. "This is all I have. I travel light. Let's go." He gave the once over, not liking what he saw. "I'm driving." He took the keys and grabbed her hand and let her lead him to the car. "Why do you think I'll like the house?"

She snickered a little through the pain. "It's so you."

He looked her way. "Oh? What no furniture? You might be pleasantly surprised if you came back with me."

She honestly tried to laugh at that little jab at himself but it hurt too much. "Don't make me laugh."Those words were weakly spoken so Callen knew how much she hurt.

When they'd left the airport and were on their way G gave Jane a good look. Her eyes were surrounded with a gray color and black and blue marks that were beginning to fade. She wheezed when she took a breath. It sounded like broken ribs and that she'd taken a real thorough beating. "What happened to you and how long ago? Tell me what I need so that I can get you some help."

She shook her head no. "I'll heal. No one can know that I'm here. I took a great risk picking you up at the airport."

Callen shook his head and chuckled softly. "So this is what I'm like when I get hurt." He chuckled again but stopped quickly. "I have friends here who will help. I'll call them when we get to the bungalow. I could use some directions."

Driving the highway and then Route 61 into Wailua gave Callen time to think about calling a friend who could help Jane. He couldn't let this go. She needed more help than he could give her. The drive also gave Jane time to take a nap. She needed to sleep. When Route 61 neared the end he had to wake her and ask for the final directions. He drove up to the shingled bungalow, weathered a light gray which sat at the end of the long driveway. Plumeria trees surrounded it along with Torch Ginger and Crotons. It was a beautiful, secluded, little place. He had no reservations that it had been chosen just for this aspect.

He parked the car and walked around to help Jane out. He heard her give a small gasp as she tried to rise from the car seat. He gingerly lifted her out and into the house. He laughed out loud as he walked through the door. It was sparsely appointed but he thought that was at the renter's discretion not lack of need. It was a pretty place with tropical touches. He brought Jane to the sofa and set her down and sat on the coffee table across from her. "Do you need anything?"

Jane looked like she wanted to just sleep. "Some acetaminophen and water and a good night's sleep, I know I'll get the first two but the last item will probably not happen." She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Callen went to the bathroom and looked in the medicine chest for the pain killers and a glass for the water, brought them back to her and stepped out on the lanai. He hit redial for a man who he thought would help.

The phone rang once, twice and then picked up. "Steve McGarrett, Hawaii 50."

Callen grinned. "Steve, its G Callen from NCIS."

The person on the other end of the phone got real quiet. "How's Sam?"

Callen knew that is where Steve's mind would go at first. "Sam's fine." He heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "I have another who's not fine, here on Oahu. I arrived about two hours ago to find that a friend of mine had been severely beaten and can't go for help. Is there anything you can do to help. Here's the thing…I need someone who won't remember this."

Steve, having been in situations like this before, agreed. "Danno and I are on the way. We'll grab some help if we need it and be there in about an hour…where are you?"

Callen gave him the address and hung up. G knew that if anyone could help them it would be Steve.

A little over an hour later Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams showed up.

Danny carried an EMT bag.

Callen looked surprised.

Danny just smiled at his expression. "It's what I did before being a cop. I'm still up on all emergency care." He gave Callen a big Danno grin.

When they reached the door, Callen shook both the officer's hands and ushered them into the bungalow.

Danny stopped smiling and went right to his patient to begin examining her. Jane didn't fight him she just looked at Callen as if to say thanks.

Steve, however, touching Callen on the shoulder, motioned to G to join him outside.

Callen knew what came next because it would be what he would do. Steve would need answers but right now he really didn't have any to give him.

Steve pulled him further from the house, towards his car and the look on his face showed his concern. Danny's initial look left nothing to the imagination. The woman needed help badly. "How'd this happen to her?"

All G had were the assumptions one makes in situations like this. Jane hadn't said a word about how or where to him about it. He could make a few good guesses. He shrugged. "I don't know. I can guess but that won't help her. She's basically slept since she met me at the airport."

Steve looked down the drive to the road as if he scoped out the site for a battle. The bungalow hid behind the ginger and low bushes that lined the street and he felt that the house had been chosen for just that fact as if they were hiding from someone and that worried him. Just who is this woman? "I want you to be prepared to protect her. The people who did this to her might come after her to finish the job. This particular house was chosen for protection." He stopped and gave G a look that begged for help. "Anything you could give us would help us nail the baddies and to protect both of you."

Danny came out of the house. "She wants to see Callen."

G went inside.

Danny pounded over to Steve. "Jane, the woman inside, whoever did that to her pummeled her good; she's lucky to be alive. Did it happen here in Hawaii, because if it did, I want the bastards that would do that to a woman." He stopped talking and took in the scenery just as Steve had. "She should be in a hospital but she won't go."

Steve shook his head. G couldn't or wouldn't give him any answers. "She makes the call. Can you do anything for her?"

Danny grimaced with both his anger and concern. "Yeah I can wrap her ribs and hope for no punctures. She can keep up with her acetaminophen and rest or I can give her pain killers, but she's taking a real risk. Why do that?"

Callen happened to come out of the door as Danny asked the question. He knew because of the situation he couldn't keep this from them. "Because she's a woman who doesn't exist. She died two years ago in Los Angeles and struck a deal with the CIA and NCIS to hunt down an illusive group called the Syndicate. She chose to die to protect her son and husband. No one can know she's alive."

Steve looked up to him as G walked to the car. "And you know this how?"

Callen looked away from the Hawaiian officers. He honestly didn't know how to explain their relationship. "I was there when she died."

Both Steve and Danny gave him quizzical looks.

He continued for clarity. "A few years ago we were introduced. Later I found out that she'd been planted on me to act as a mole inside of NCIS. I found out a year and a half later that she had a husband and a young son. She showed up at my house two years ago looking for my help which I gave but against my better judgment. Now, I'm glad I did. She ended up being shot and we used it to her benefit. According to her agreement with NCIS and the CIA she is now a paid government assassin. For every member of the Syndicate that she kills, she gets paid a bounty. It's a good deal for her and the government and that, gentlemen, is why she can't go to the hospital, even under an assumed name. As to why I'm here…it's a commitment we made to each other. Today is her son's birthday. I bring pictures of him and she stays away from Los Angeles. We also feel the need to be with someone who understands our line of work."

Steve nodded his understanding. He knew that as a Seal he'd done questionable things to survive. He knew what Callen did for a living and description of the woman's job was lonely at best. "Okay." He nodded again. "Danny and I will help in any way we can."

Danny's mannerisms showed that he still had difficulties with the way the events would play out. "G she needs time to heal. Will she be able to take the time?"

Callen shrugged once again. They had three days here and then she would head off to where ever she needed to go and she obviously would not be healed in those three days.

Danny went back inside to check on his patient again. He hoped he could talk some sense into her, but he doubted it.

Steve and G went and sat on the lanai waiting for Danny to come out. Steve asked how Sam and what life held for him without Michelle. He also asked about Deeks and Kensi. It seemed that Danny and Deeks kept in touch after the visit to Los Angeles. Steve inquired about Hetty. He really admired her spunk, drive and courage. He'd heard about her travails in Viet Nam and how NCIS almost lost her.

In turn, G asked about Kono and Chin and it saddened him that they no longer worked with Steve. Both agents made his team better. He found out that new folks had been added and looked forward to working with them someday.

By the time Steve and G finished asking about the other's team Danny returned to the lanai. He wore grave concern like his button down shirt. "I'm not liking the fact that she heads back to work in three days. Can you try to talk her out of it? I've made no inroads with her. She's got two broken ribs and without an x-ray I don't know if they've punched through or not. There is also a severe concussion that worries me. Do whatever you have to, to make her stay put."

Callen gave a smirk because he knew Jane so well. Both of them were cut from the same cloth. "I'll try but she's a woman on a mission."

Steve rose and shook G's hand. "Good luck with this and let us know if we can help with anything."

Danny stood and shook G's hand as they headed for their car.

Steve turned the car around in the yard and headed back to Honolulu.

Callen sat back on the lanai. He agreed with Steve and Danny. Everything they said was true from someone coming and trying to finish the job to getting Jane to rest for a few more days but how could he get her to do it?

If he succeeded in getting her to rest it could upend some of her operations but to go back so debilitated wouldn't help her either. Over the last two years she single-handedly stopped several of the Syndicate operations. While she wasn't working on those jobs she spent her time alone and that's no way to live. Callen knew that from first-hand experience.

A movement to his right brought him back from his thoughts. "Callen…I ordered dinner. It should be here in twenty minutes or so." She turned and left the doorway to go back inside.

Callen rose from his seat and entered the bungalow.

Jane went back to the sofa where Callen had placed her before.

G came to stand behind her."Danny feels that you may be pushing too hard. You have two broken ribs and a serious concussion. Stay here for another week." He hesitated. His fear was that she's see it as interference. When no response came he continued. "I'll stay with you if you want."

Jane's eyes met his and with that look she accepted his help. "I'll need to talk with the rental agency and see if this place is available. He wanted me to take it for a longer time when I first talked with him. Maybe I still can."

Callen knew at that point how much pain she felt. The Jane he knew would have argued it. He smiled down at her. "Good…That will make Danny happy." He intentionally left himself out of that quotient. "I'll go and call Hetty." He kissed her on the head and walked back out to the lanai. This might take some doing.

The next week and a half was spent keeping a look out for suspicious persons, of which none were found, healing, and making sure neither of them felt alone. Many moonlit nights were spent walking on the beach or cuddling and making love in their bed.

Jane made remarkable progress getting better and Callen also felt better about her going back to work.

At the end of that week and a half, they kissed good-bye at the airport. Callen flew home to Los Angeles and Jane, to wherever the Syndicate would be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Santiago, Chile 2019

A/N: Any time a language other than English is spoken it will be in italics. My Spanish is poor at best. Now, onto the next chapter. Also Gina Mae Callen pay attention.

Callen worried is not a pretty thing.

Sam sensed something going on but couldn't get G to open up about what bothered him. His partner had become more secretive than ever in the last year and it reminded him about how he acted when they first met all those years ago.

Callen's looked at his calendar and wondered why he hadn't heard from Jane. She's running about two weeks late. There'd been no letter or text from her and that boded ill for her and the two of them.

Hetty stood and came to the doorway of her office, her face wore an annoyed look. "Mr. Callen, a moment of your time if you would." She returned and sat back down to her desk with her computer open.

Callen looked up in shock. She hadn't called him to her office in a very long time. Was there a new case? Had he done something wrong? The only way to find out was to go.

Callen rose and ambled towards her office.

Sam watched him go with great interest. He'd watched his partner the last two years. G seemed content to live his life out alone but there'd been moments of great angst that Callen tried to hide but couldn't and it seemed that G forgot how Sam could read him. To this date, however, Sam couldn't find a reason for Callen's behavior. Maybe now would be the time.

Callen walked into the office and Hetty made the gesture to sit. Callen did that.

Hetty slid a cup of tea across to her lead agent. No smile graced her face, just the aforementioned annoyance. Apparently he needed a talking to. "Mr. Callen, while I may be many things to you I am not your messenger service." When Callen gave the "what the hell" look she didn't like it and it showed. "Miss Taylor emailed me and asked if you could meet her in Santiago, Chile for a week. Did you know this was coming?"

Callen gave Jane points for cheekiness. "I knew a message would be coming and to be honest it's about two weeks late but I had no idea she'd email you." He wondered why she did that. He'd be sure to ask her and to warn her against doing that again in the future.

Hetty turned her computer to show him the message. There was a place to meet and a date when to be there: two weeks from today. He turned the computer back to her which she promptly closed. Hetty looked past him as if to gather her thoughts. "Why on earth are you still involved with her? What happened to Anna? You haven't seen Anna in such a long time and I'm not sure I like where this thing with Miss Taylor may go."

Callen pursed his lips, looked down into his tea and played with the handle of the tea cup she'd given him moments ago. Hetty took him in a long time ago and raised him to be who he is today but that didn't give her the right to tell him who to date or sleep with for that matter, especially at his age. "Hetty, it's a way to keep her out of Los Angeles when her son has a birthday. I take pictures of him and bring them to her. We also have an understanding of how the other lives. It's a lonely life and we enjoy each other's company. Give us that." He looked away from his mentor and took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides at forty-nine years of age I don't think I need your permission to see whoever I please." He placed his tea cup back on her desk carefully, rose from his chair and stalked out leaving his anger hanging in the air like a curtain behind him.

Hetty knew he'd lost his temper with her. She regretted her actions but not overly much. She worried for him and about him.

Sam watched their discussion closely and noted that something had changed in his partner's demeanor. He went from worried and anxious to not worried but extremely angry. He still showed signs of anxiety too small for most to notice, but Sam noticed. It was good information to have and all the more reason to keep an eye on his partner.

Callen strode from Hetty's office to his desk, took out his pistol from his desk drawer and went to the armory. He didn't say a word to his partner.

Sam got up and walked to Hetty's office and knocked on the post that stood as her doorway.

She acknowledged his presence and motioned for him to sit where his partner had just left. "Yes Mr. Hanna…what can I do for you?"

Sam knew he needed to tread carefully here. "Callen came in here feeling good if maybe a little worried and when he left he seemed highly agitated. I need to know what is upsetting him."

Hetty regarded him closely. Was this curiosity or deep caring for his partner? If it were the second perhaps it could help her keep Callen safe. She decided to share a bit with Sam. "Mr. Callen has decided to go down a questionable path and it is one that will earn him nothing but heartache, I'm afraid."

Sam scrutinized her face. In those sharp eyes he saw care for Callen and worry. "So what did he get himself into this time?"

Hetty let out a sigh. She was about to divulge sensitive information and felt a wee bit of remorse about it, but she felt more than a little concern for a man she considered a son. "Joelle Taylor."

Sam let out a sharp bark laugh. "How can she be a source of worry? She's been dead two years or more now."

Hetty shook her head no. "No Mr. Hanna, she's not dead. She played dead so that she could go after The Syndicate and protect her family. Mr. Callen is involved with her somehow and it concerns me."

Sam sat back in his chair. "Callen is involved with her? How?"

Hetty shrugged, poured herself another cup of tea and offered Sam one, which he declined with a wave of his hand. "Apparently he takes pictures of her son, Peter, and meets her in a location they decide on and then they spend time together. His comment was something about a lonely life and they enjoy each other's company." She shook her head as if to try to fathom her agent's thinking. "This woman is a lightning rod for trouble and I'm afraid he'll get hurt by her again. I need him to be safe. Why can't she come here where we can handle it?"

Sam knew how she felt. Joelle Taylor had hurt Callen over and over again. He never really knew where he stood with her. "I understand. What do you want me to do? I can't follow him wherever he goes. That would ruin our partnership. I can't say anything to him because he'd know you told me and your 'handling it' is something that you know Callen would resent and rightfully so."

Hetty shook her head. "Think about it for a while and so will I. He leaves for Santiago, Chile in two weeks. Think on it and get back to me and Mr. Hanna…thank you."

Sam nodded and went to look for his partner who he didn't find. G slipped out of the backdoor of the building just so he wouldn't have to be questioned by Sam.

Twenty four hours later Callen sat in the hidey hole above Jane's former home. No one seemed to be home. The boy would be nine now and he should be coming home from school about now. He sat there for another hour. A grey Mercedes drove into the driveway and a couple got out and moved to the house. It wasn't Nick and Peter. Something was wrong.

Callen moved out of the hiding place and brushed off his jeans. Getting a suit coat out of the back seat of his car, he walked up to the front door of the house and rang the bell.

An elderly man came to the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

Callen started. "Obviously you're not Nick Taylor. Am I at the wrong house? Nick and I went to school together and he always said if I got to Los Angeles I should look him and Beth up."

The man smiled. "No, you've got the right house. Mr. Taylor sold the house to us about two months ago. It seems that he got a job promotion that took him back east. Sorry."

Callen thanked the man and walked away. There'd be no pictures of Peter this year. He wondered how he missed the selling of the house. Usually there is a 'for sale' sign but he never saw one. He'd go looking for Nick on his computer and next year he'd bring photos.

He went home and ate the Thai food that he'd stopped for on the dining room table he bought last year after his trip to Hawaii. Maybe someday Jane would see it in person.

He called the airline and got his ticket to Santiago for two weeks from yesterday. He thought back to last year and hoped she would be in good health this time.

Two Weeks Later

Since Callen would be away for the next week and the last case turned out to be more horrendous than any they'd run before, Hetty gave the rest of the team the week off as well. The real reason she gave it was to shield the fact that Sam would be shadowing his partner if for no other reason but to keep Callen safe.

Sam's flight to Santiago, Chile, left the night before G's flight. He'd be at Joelle's place when Callen arrived and then watch him and the surroundings for a few days. If everything seemed calm he'd come home for a couple days of R&R. If not, well, he'd haul his partner's butt home like always. Joelle could do as she wished. She wasn't his worry, just G.

The next day Sam waited up the street from 2170 Via Valparaiso. That's the address that Joelle had given Hetty. The neighborhood was pretty old world, with villas and cobblestone streets, very picturesque. It was situated in the northern section of the city and near the foothills of whatever hills you could see from the yards. Laundry hung in the backyards and dogs and cats wandered the area. You'd never know a CIA operative lived here and that another government agent of the United States would be arriving soon.

A taxi pulled up at the corner and Sam's partner slid out of the back seat and paid the driver. He then turned to face the houses on the street, obviously looking for where he'd go. He shouldered his backpack and headed to 2170 and when he arrived he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Joelle came out and greeted him with a warm kiss and a glowing look.

Callen greeted her just as warmly.

The whole thing left Sam's head spinning. This explained so much about the behavior of his partner. He'd been living this secret for a very long time. Sam sighed at his partner's need for this secrecy, especially with him.

Just as Callen entered the villa a man turned the corner and stood watching Jo's house. Just as quickly the man turned and walked away. Sam thought of it as an 'hmmmm' moment.

Inside the Villa

Jane greeted Callen with a warm embrace, drinking in the happiness of him being here. She never knew how good it would feel to have someone you love be with you. It'd been a long year since she'd seen him last and so much happened in that year; so much to tell him.

G held Jane, feeling her warmth and knowing that he truly felt love for this woman.

She reached up to touch his face, laying her hand aside his cheek. "Come on in. You must be tired after travelling all day. I'll get coffee and we can go out on the veranda."

Callen let her go, dropped his backpack on a settee and followed her to the kitchen, watching her move like he'd never seen her before.

She poured two mugs of coffee and bought them to the table for cream and sugar. Her eyes drank him in and she, honestly, couldn't get enough of him.

His gaze never left her either. The lack of correspondence during the year gave him serious fears for her safety, but she seemed fine, quite unlike last year. He wished there was a way that she could stop this but as long as she stayed 'dead' her son and husband would stay safe. Callen thought about bringing her home to Los Angeles with him but could never figure out a good way to do that and he thought about it more and more lately.

She opened the door to the veranda and they brought their coffees out. Callen, sat looking around at the pots of flowers that encircled the patio and hung from the pergola above their heads. The flowers were of every color imaginable. Lights were strung from the pergola and dinner on the patio would be beautiful with the sparkling little lights and the masses of color. Surprisingly, he couldn't wait for it. Callen sipped his coffee and watched his gorgeous woman. Somehow during the last year she'd grown prettier, more voluptuous and even more enticing. Maybe the old adage is true; distance and time do make the heart fonder. Callen's curiosity grew stronger. "So what's happened in the last year? You seem more at ease and ready to live a more relaxed life. What gives?"

She gazed off to the foothills of the mountains in the distance. "First of all, I think I've finished off the Syndicate. I've never found anything to interest them in Chile so I can live here in quiet. Secondly, my bank account looks great. I needn't worry about anything. Thirdly, there's a reason for me to be so calm. I've found my real purpose in life."

Callen took her hand and lightly squeezed it. He laughed a small laugh. "Really? Assassin isn't enough for you anymore?" He expected her to laugh at him but she didn't.

Instead she took his other hand in hers. "No it's not. I've quit working for the CIA. I don't want that life anymore." She waited a moment before continuing. "Finally, I've found peace."

G had never seen her so radiant, so serene and at peace with herself, with her life, with the world. The transformation took his breath away. "So what made you so at peace with everything?"

She never let go of his hands as she pulled him into a standing position. Cups of coffee were left on the table as she led him back into the house and up the stairs.

Callen wondered where they were going and why.

They stepped into a small bedroom painted in a pastel yellow with bright red curtains and blue and yellow bedding. A wicker basinet stood to one side with a bureau and crib standing on the other.

Stunned, Callen turned to her. "What's going on here?"

Jane stepped closer to the basinet and motioned for G to join her. She smiled radiantly down at the small bundle lying there. "I'd like to introduce you to Gina Taylor; your daughter.

Callen glanced down into the basinet at his daughter. The idea that he had a child took him to places in his brain that he never thought to go. The baby slept with her head on her right arm. It seemed a coincidence as that was how he slept as a young child. He moved closer to Jane, putting his arm around her. He'd never imagined having a child yet here she was. "How'd this happen? I thought we were taking precautions?"

Jane turned him towards the door and they left Gina sleeping. "To answer your question, yes I was but whatever pain medication Danny gave me negated the effectiveness and here we are. Funny thing, I killed all those Syndicate people and never once felt sick about it, but when I finished off the last one I got sick to my stomach. I knew something was off. A month later I used a pregnancy test and it came up positive. I came to Chile, bought my villa and three months ago Gina was born.

Callen and Jane moved back to the veranda to finish their coffee.

He still had some questions to ask. "Why didn't you contact me about Gina? I would have come and we could have been together when she was born? Didn't you think I'd want that?"

The two then made their way back down to the veranda.

Jane picked up her mug from the table and then returned it. Anger showed in her eyes. "Why would I need your help? I have money to care for us, doula service is wide spread in Chile and just in case you hadn't noticed I'm a big girl. I can handle my own life." She'd grown more indignant as she went on and Callen felt it like a smack in the face.

G hadn't meant anything by the question except why she didn't tell him. He held his hands up as if to say 'stop.' "I didn't mean anything like that and you know it. I want to know why you didn't tell me. If you needed me I could have come if not then…" He looked deep into her eyes. "I probably would've liked to be at the birth of my only child. I worried when I didn't hear from you."

Jane looked back at him and lost the heat of the argument. She knew what family meant to him. Jane came back to sit at the table with him. Any of the traces of anger she'd exhibited earlier receded slowly. She sighed. "If you must know, I was scared, scared that you wouldn't want her. At first I worried about having a child in our line of work and when I acclimated to it, my way was clear. I knew that I wanted her and us. She looked him in the eye.

Callen reached across the table for her hand. "I understand the fear but you can't let it stop you. I want us, all of us, but how do we do this? I want you to come home to Los Angeles with me. I've been thinking about it for a very long time. Nothing can stop us. Nick and Peter have moved back east. So you see there is no reason for you to not come home."

Jane came to sit on his lap. Her arms encircled his neck and his, her waist. She snuggled into him. "There are many reasons to go home with you but so many not to as well. Let me think about it."

Callen gave her waist a little squeeze just as a little wail came from upstairs.

Jane rose reluctantly from his lap and moved to the stairs. She impishly turned back to him. "Do you need a hand engraved invitation to visit your daughter?" She then disappeared up the stairs with a laugh.

Callen smirked, took another sip of his now cold coffee and then climbed the stairs after her. No he didn't need that invitation. He loved the idea of getting acquainted with his daughter.

On the Street

Sam sat in his rental car at the top of Via Valparaiso. The road cutting through between two main roads made for a nice little neighborhood. From where he sat he saw the corner where cabs dropped off their fares like his partner. This afternoon the same man as this morning came back three times. Sam wanted to speak with him. The amount of visits today might be a fluke. He'd wait until the morning for the chance to surprise the man and get some information.

As he sat watching, Sam thought back to when Hetty had told him Joelle still lived. At first he wondered why Callen hadn't told him about the ruse. He would have understood the need but then Sam realized it wasn't Callen's secret to share. Keeping the secret meant that Joelle's family shared with her a modicum of safety. Sam appreciated that. Callen went through a lot to help a woman who'd betrayed him time and time again and he wondered why. There must have been a good reason for it and someday G would explain it to him. Now all Sam needed to do was protect his partner and whatever Joelle was to him. All Callen's secrecy meant she meant something important to him and Sam could respect that.

From his vantage point at the top of the hill Sam could see down into the backyards of the four villas on the street. He'd seen Callen and Joelle sitting of the veranda drinking coffee and then he'd seen them disappear into the villa just as quickly as they'd come out. He wondered what those two were up to.

He hung there until after dark. The man who watched came one more time and then left. Same hoped that Callen had seen the man. Maybe Joelle saw him as well.

The next day he returned to a grey morning with low lying clouds. The watcher walked down the main street towards the center of town. Sam eyed him through the rearview mirror. The agent's mind went back to yesterday and how often the watcher came to Joelle's street: Early in the morning, 10:00AM, 2:00PM and 7:00PM. It seemed to him to be a very tight schedule for watching the house.

At ten Sam waited for the man where he normally watched from. It surprised the man to find someone there. The man tried to slip away but Sam didn't allow that. _"Excuse me sir. Why do you watch my friend's house? He's very concerned by it."_

The watcher looked at the villa. He wore a perplexed look. _"I know nothing about a man. I watch the woman and her baby."_

Now Sam was the confused one. _"Baby? What baby?"_ He shook his head and left that question alone. _"Who has you watching the woman? There's a baby?"_ He had no idea that Joelle gave birth. Was it G's baby?"

The man gave a big toothy grin. _"Yes, there is a beautiful baby girl with gorgeous eyes the color of the sky."_ He turned serious. _"I have no idea who I watch for. I just get paid very well to do it. I get a phone call once a week to give an update and I get a very large check in return."_

Sam's mind still reeled with the thought of a baby, G's baby at that. _"Is there a time when you'll stop watching the house?"_

The man shook his head no.

Sam thanked the man and he moved away. The watcher went down the street the other way.

Sam moved back to his car and sat thinking. First of all, G had a kid. Secondly, Joelle was the one being watched and presumably the Syndicate paid the man. He didn't think that the CIA would be watching her, she worked for them. Callen needed to know about this and would need equipment to handle it. Sam knew his partner would want to protect Jo and the baby. Sam just needed to make it happen.

Two Days Later

Sam again sat outside the villa keeping an eye on his partner's family. On the second day the frequency of the watching picked up. Something would soon happen. He needed to get in touch with his partner and soon. He just couldn't walk up to the door.

G came out the front door just as Sam had that thought. He walked down to the main street. Sam started the engine of his car, turned around and onto the upper cross street. He then turned down the next lane over to catch up with his partner. He reached the main road just as G came to the corner. He dropped a small box at G's feet.

Callen picked up the box at his feet while looking to see if anyone else noticed the drive by. He then glanced after the little car that drove away. His senses told him it would be Sam in the car but wondered why he'd been sent and why he felt the need to let himself be known. He stepped into a recessed doorway and opened the box. Inside an earwig awaited his use. He shrugged and thought, there's no time like the present which gave him the permission to use the appliance. Using an earwig had become second nature years ago. Placing it in his ear took no time at all. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam, relieved to hear G's voice, smiled for a second. "G, you've got someone watching the villa. The man originally came four times a day. Now it's every couple of hours. They're not here for you. They're watching Joelle. We need to get you out and I mean all of you. Congratulations by the way."

G moved out of the recess towards DePablo's for the cheese that Jane wanted. "How soon do you think they'll move?"

Sam turned back into Via Valparaiso to sit at the top of the street again. "I can't be sure. Let's plan to move at a moment's notice. Have Jo pack a bag for her and one for the baby. Hey…is it a boy or a girl?"

Callen paid for his cheese purchase at De Pablo's and moved on to the bake shop for a loaf of bread. Once he had that he headed back to the villa. "Oh Sam, the baby is a pretty little girl named Gina and she looks like her momma. We'll be packed and ready."

Sam grinned at the idea of Callen with a daughter. "I'll pick you up at the back gate when the time comes. Tell Jo I said hello."

Callen gave a small grunt. "I will and by the way her name is Jane. I'm sure she'll be okay with you calling her Jo." He opened the door and his conversation with Sam was over. His immediate concern was how to tell Jane about what Sam had found. He would still want to know why Sam felt it necessary to follow him. That could wait until later.

G found Jane in the kitchen making salads for lunch. She'd cut up chicken to put on top, made a special vinaigrette and just needed the cheese for the finishing touch. The bread would be side to this meal and dinner tonight. He felt like he could live like this forever. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her ear as his way of saying hello. "Is there any more coffee?"

Jane snuggled back into him and stopped her chopping. "No but we can make more." She took a moment to really look at him. Normally he is a closed person. Most people can't read him. Sam always gave the best read of him. Jane noticed that he seemed to be on alert. "What's going on G?" She moved to the grinder to prepare more beans for coffee.

Callen unsheathed the knife she'd just been using to cut the bread for lunch and stabbed the cutting board instead. "Sam's here. Someone is watching the house and they're not here for me. They're keeping an eye on you and it's getting more serious. Any guesses who it might be?"

She'd just taken the pot to refill for the coffee but instead she put it into the sink. Callen saw the resignation in her slumping shoulders. "It could be anyone. I've managed to piss off a few people in my life just as you have." Tears formed and she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand. "It could be anyone."

Callen came to her, turned her to him and held her. He needed it as badly as she did. "Sam wants us to be ready when he says 'go.' He'll pick us up at the back gate."

She nodded into his shoulder.

Callen brought her face to his and he kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry we'll get out."

After lunch he packed his backpack and helped Jane pack hers and one for the baby. It ended up being the most packed bag. It held things needed to travel with a baby. Jane also used a bit of space in Callen's bag. Her pack lacked the space for a lot of her stuff. They then placed the bags by the back door of the villa for a quick getaway.

The morning Sam spoke into his ear. "Time to go G. There is a group at the corner and they're not a friendly bunch.

Two minutes later Callen pushed Jane and Gina into the back seat of the small sedan and motioned to get down. He climbed in next to Sam and did the same. Sam drove out of the neighborhood at a calm, leisurely pace, not drawing the attention of the men at the corner.

An hour later they were returning the rental and taking the shuttle to the airport where they bought tickets for San Diego and arranging to be picked up and taken to Los Angeles and home.

Callen sat with Jane and the baby while Sam purchased the tickets. As he glanced at the passports he started and then gave G a look and then looked to Jane.

G wondered what the look meant.

Jane sat rigid while they waited. Most of her attentions seemed to be on Gina but Callen sensed her higher senses at play. She was on guard in case something else happened.

Callen tried to reassure her that nothing would happen with Sam and him ready but nothing appeased her.

Once they boarded the plane Jane seemed to calm down, be less on guard. Her attention was on the baby, chatted with Sam and G. After awhile she fell asleep while Callen held Gina.

Sam motioned for him to meet him at the rear galley. "G, you need to see Jo's passport. She used it to enter Chile eight months ago." He flipped open the passport and showed it to Callen. "I have to admit the men outside the villa had an eastern European feel to them." He shook his head. "I don't know for sure G, but if I'm right we need to be very careful; very, very careful."

The two men moved back to their seats and waited for Jane to wake.

Callen asked about the passport.

Jane explained the she'd had it made but never used it until she moved to Chile. It had made her feel closer to him.

G looked to Sam and then started to tell her about the Comescu and how Jane and their daughter were now in danger. He also told her that when they get to Los Angeles and home they would destroy that passport.


	4. Chapter 4

Cabo San Lucas

Arriving back home in Los Angeles felt good to Sam and Callen, they were home, but to Jane it was incredibly awkward. There were too many people who knew her as Joelle or Beth Taylor and her fears of running into one of them kept her house bound. She railed at being in a city that held so much appeal and yet so much danger for her.

Callen wanted nothing more than to make his home her home. He wanted to spend time with his daughter and the woman he'd come to love.

All of this took a toll on their relationship. Arguments flared from nothing more than minor irritation and nights were spent with Jane in his bed and Callen on the floor, back in his sleeping bag again.

After three months Callen came home to find Jane and Gina and much of their belongings gone. His world imploded.

Sam worried about the loss of Joelle and Gina and the affect it had on Callen.

The team and Hetty felt his pain. His work suffered for it. His life went back to when he first came to work at NCIS: distrusting everyone and always alone.

Hetty had known in her heart that Jane would hurt him again but this time it was ten times worse than anything she'd imagined. She'd taken his family from him and to Hetty that was a sin that would never be forgiven.

Around the time of Peter's birthday a letter came to the office for Callen. It held a picture of Gina on her first birthday. Callen dropped the picture on his desk and the envelope in the waste basket. He left the room choked up before anyone could see him, however, Sam caught the tail end of the episode. He'd never seen his partner so distraught.

When Callen left the room he went to the desk and found the picture of Gina and took the envelope from the trash. The envelope carried a postmark from Mexico. Sam took the envelope and put it in his desk. Later he'd give it to Eric and have him find the address. When he had that information he'd go hunting for Joelle and bring her back even if it meant in handcuffs.

Two months later

Eric had finally found the address where Joelle, or Beth or Jane now resided or at least she had lived there. It was a hacienda just outside of Cabo San Lucas. It seems she took the cash from the sale of the Chilean villa and bought the new place. G would be glad to have this information or would he? Sam knew he had to approach this cautiously. It could blow up in his face and be left with a very angry partner.

Sam, first, went to Hetty with the news. Her reaction was classic Hetty. You could see the dislike and the distrust in her face then she went all ninja. "Why look for her Mr. Hanna? She's hurt Mr. Callen again and this time it is unforgivable. She took his child and disappeared and took the coward's way out. Leave her be."

Sam nodded as he understood her wants but Callen's feelings were more important to him. He proceeded carefully with his boss. "If it were only Joelle I'd say screw it, but his daughter is with her and the Comescu are looking for them. I want them both safe and him happy. It will never be that way unless we find her."

Hetty gave a nod. "What do you propose to do Mr. Hanna? Will you bring her back forcibly or just talk with her? I don't think either of those things will help your partner. She has to come to him on her own and you know that. If he meant anything to her she'd have done that by now."

"Hetty, it's not that cut and dry. If it were only her she'd know how to handle it but she has a young life with her. She can't abandon this one. Gina is too small to leave and leaving her with Callen is definitely not a good idea with the Comescu knowing his every move." He paused. "She did what she had to do." He stopped and thought a moment. He never thought he'd be defending Joelle. "Now I'm watching my best friend and partner go through hell and I can't sit by and watch it anymore. He's going to get himself killed and possibly some of us as well. I can't let that happen. I'm going after Joelle and I leave tomorrow." He rose to leave Hetty's office.

Hetty slowly opened her computer. "Mr. Hanna, be very careful. Remember who and what she is, a dangerous CIA assassin."

Sam nodded and turned and walked away. He'd just sat at his desk when Callen came in.

G sat at his desk opening his coffee and the breakfast box that Sam knew was full of artery blocking bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs. He looked across the bullpen at Sam, took a sip of coffee and grinned. "How about you and I going to a Clipper game tomorrow night? I got free tickets and they're good ones, right on the center line.

Sam shook his head no. "No, Aiden and I are hanging out on the boat tomorrow doing some work on her. Want to join us?" Sam knew he'd say no because since Joelle left he hadn't been to the Michelle to help him. Deeks had come instead.

Callen shook his head no and plowed into his breakfast.

Sam sat back in his chair watching his partner. Something was off and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. In due time Callen would let whatever bothered him fade into the background or he'd tell Sam. Sam couldn't count on that.

The Next Day

The day broke with a few straggler clouds coming in off the ocean. Sam glugged down one of his power shakes and a hearty breakfast of yogurt, raspberries and wheat germ before packing his backpack with whatever clothing he might need and his kit. He'd packed the car with whatever else he thought he'd need last night.

He moved to open the hatch to the upper deck. He expected to find a glorious day and instead he found his partner reaching for the knob.

Callen stepped back with a semblance of curiosity unanswered showing on his face. He looked down at Sam's hand that carried his backpack and smiled. "Going somewhere, Partner?"

Involvement of Callen in this venture was something that Sam had wanted to avoid but yet here he stood. "Yeah, I'm going to San Diego to see Aiden."

Callen turned to look out over the marina. Irritation came through in his voice. "Yeah about that…I don't believe you."

Sam took the time to size up his partner, something didn't measure up and it disturbed him. Callen seemed off to him. "Really? I'm leaving now to drive down." He moved towards the gangway. "I'm already late if you don't mind."

Callen smirked and chuckled and didn't move from the walkway. "Then why did Aiden come to my house last night worried about you? He's there now. Shall I call him? Oh, by the way, you made a critical error."

Sam gave a small laugh and then turned to his partner. "Oh really…and what might that be?"

Callen gazed at his partner dumbfounded and then began laughing as if he didn't believe Sam. "You passed up Clipper tickets. On top of that you gave your son some cock and bull story about working. Did you really think he wouldn't check with me?" Callen checked out the area around the boat again. He waited a moment to see if Sam would talk. "So… where are you going?"

Sam knew he wouldn't win this one so he didn't even try. "I'm going to Cabo to find Joelle and Gina." Sam saw the hurt in Callen's eyes.

Callen swallowed once, choking back his tears and his anger.

Sam knew he'd crossed the line by not telling G.

The hurt Callen felt turned to icy rage. "You were going to Mexico to bring Joelle and my daughter home and you didn't think to ask me to go or even tell me? Why is that? Don't you think I'd want to bring them home?"

Sam felt ashamed but just a little. He knew how Callen reacted to people butting into his private life. It didn't matter sometimes if he held you as close as a brother, his privacy was just that, his. Sam knew he'd not asked because he wanted Callen to stay safe and not go off half-cocked and do something crazy and get someone killed. "I thought about it. I also thought about how having the Comescu involved makes you a loose cannon. I couldn't afford that on this trip. I'd hoped to convince her politely to come home and if that didn't work…."

Callen's anger hadn't receded. His eyes flashed with it. "And then what? Bring her home tied up in the trunk?"

Sam gave a snort of laughter and looked out over the water. "I thought about that."

Callen gave a weak smile and then chuckled at the idea of Jane in the trunk. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

This is just what Sam didn't want to happen. "Listen G, I'm all packed and ready to go. We'll have to stop and get your gear and explain to Aiden what we're doing. I don't have time for that so just let me go and bring them home." Sam moved past Callen and down the gangway.

Callen's face lit up because he had Sam. "No problem. I'll walk you to your car and we can go. My gear is already in the backseat of the Challenger and Aiden left for San Diego an hour ago." He gave Sam a smug little smile.

Sam stopped in mid-stride and turned to face his partner. A broad grin broke out on his face. "Then we're on our way to Cabo San Lucas. Let's go Partner."

Two Days Later

Sam and Callen drove down the Baja peninsula through the desert to Cabo San Lucas. It had been a real dry winter so there were no flowers in bloom. Arriving they found a small hotel to put up in overnight. Tomorrow they'd go to the hacienda and speak with Joelle and try to get her to see the reasons for her to return to Los Angeles.

After a nights rest and a five mile run both men took showers and dressed. Both men had removed their weapons from the trunk of the car. Neither man had plans to use them but they are federal agents and needed to be prepared.

The drive to the house would take about twenty minutes according to the man at the front desk.

Sam began seeing creases around his partner's eyes and the pursing of the lips that showed Callen's concerns about a situation. "What's up G?"

Callen's gaze never left the desert.

Sam heard a sigh from him.

G swiveled in his seat to face Sam. "What if she doesn't want to come home with me? What if we're too late and she's already gone?"

Sam knew how his partner felt. He'd been there many times worrying about Michelle and later their children. "G, let's make sure she's there and then talk to her. Maybe she's had the time to think it over and will want to come home." Sam gave his partner another questioning look. "You still want her to come home don't you?"

Callen began watching the traffic of which there was little. "It's not that Sam. After all that she did to me in the past, I thought that we had something and could talk to each other."

Sam heard the hesitation in G's voice.

Callen continued. "I fell in love with her. I waited patiently for the letter, call or email to come so that we could be together. I didn't want anyone else. When I found out about Gina I was ecstatic. Finally a life that I'd always wanted and when we brought both of them home it was like I'd been waiting for that all of my life. I had the happiness that had called to me." He let out a sigh and his voice filled with emotion. "Then she left with Gina. She left me with nothing to hang onto. Now I'm walking back into it again and I wonder what there will be in it for me. Will she come home? Will she want her life apart and just the yearly visit? I'm not sure I can do that with my daughter."

In a way Sam knew how he felt. "G, the only way to know these things is to talk with her and that's what we'll do in a few minutes. Keep positive G. Remember we have the trunk if we need it."

Callen glanced over to his partner and realized Sam meant it…or did he? Either way it brought a smile to his face but the questions never left him. He still wasn't sure what awaited him.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the yard of the house where Jane supposedly lived. There were no movements about the house as it was just before ten. Maybe Jane needed a quiet morning.

Sam climbed out of the car with Callen a half of step behind him. Both men reached the front door and Sam knocked. Jane didn't answer.

Callen thought they might be around back so he headed that way. No one there either and no answer to his knock. He noticed there were no vehicles in the drive.

Sam came around the corner and noticed the lack of a car in the drive. "So no one home. We can go back to town or sit and wait for her. What's your choice?"

Callen didn't want to waste the time. "We stay."

Sam nodded his agreement and both men moved back to the car and climbed back in to wait.

Two hours later a Cabo San Lucas police car pulled in beside them. The officer stepped out of the cruiser like he stepped out of a book about Mexico. He stood about five foot seven and weighed in at about one hundred ninety pounds. He had the dark hair and a little mustache that gave him age for without it he would still look like a very young cop with no experience.

Sam and Callen both noticed that he took everything about them in. He walked cautiously toward their car and waved them out. Both G and Sam complied. They were not there to make diplomatic problems.

When the young cop felt they weren't a problem he let his guard down a little. "Senors, I am Sergeant Manuel Cortez of the Cabo San Lucas Police Department and you would be?"

G reached to shake the Sergeant's hand. "My name is G Callen and this is my friend Sam Hanna. We're from Los Angeles and we're here to see a friend who lives here, Jane Munroe. She's not home right now, so we're waiting for her."

Sergeant Cortez looked out on the landscape and wore a quizzical expression. "Did Miss Munroe know you were coming?"

Sam felt something off. "No...We used to work together and thought that while we were here we'd pay her a visit."

The Sergeant's face showed nothing.

Sam didn't feel any better about this and he could see that Callen began to catch the vibe as well and he needed to see what the hell went on. "Why? She always told us to stop in if we were in the neighborhood."

Sergeant Cortez nodded. "It may be a very long wait Senor Hanna. We found her car at the bottom of a cliff this morning. It had been forced off the road."

Callen's adrenalin had jumped up. "Did you find Jane and her daughter?"

Sergeant Cortez's expression went from sadness to concern. "We found no one and certainly no signs of a child."

Both Sam's and G's heart rates accelerated. "Take us to the scene please. It is personal to us both. Jane is a friend and her daughter is Callen's daughter. We'll follow you."

The officer's face gave no indication of how he felt about this. "What do you think you can do that we haven't already?"

Sam pulled out his credentials. "We are NCIS agents from Los Angeles. Maybe we can help. Please let us do this."

Callen's hopes had just been dashed in the last few minutes. There may be no way to get her home now. He walked back to the car and sat in his seat.

Sergeant Cortez nodded his understanding. He knew how he'd feel if his daughter went missing. "Si, follow me. We will see if we can find her." He strode to his car with a new sense of urgency: a child needed to be found."

Forty five minutes later they pulled in behind Sergeant Cortez's car. The sound of the roaring sea left little to the imagination. The fall from here would be final. This pulled at G and Sam knew it. "Do the job. Let's find some answers…okay?"

Callen looked out the ocean and let out a breath. "Yeah, I'm alright." He never thought he'd have to do this for his own family.

Sam gave a huff. "The hell you are... but let's do this."

Both men exited the car and walked towards Sergeant Cortez. When they reached him he pointed down to a car about forty feet below them. It had landed on a jut of land and not fallen to the ocean below.

Callen gave a sigh of relief. Maybe Jane and Gina had survived after all and they'd find her at home later.

Sam gave a little grumble and turned to his partner. "There's no way to tell from up here so let's go find out." He started down the way the Mexican police had gone.

G began to follow Sam but changed his mind. "Sam, I'm going to check on the tire tracks and then be down."

Sam nodded and moved further down the trail.

G moved to the road and crouched down. He took his phone out and took pictures of the tread marks. He hit dial for the OPS center.

Eric picked up. "Yes Callen did you find Joelle yet?"

Callen smirked. "Sort of. I'm sending pictures of two sets of tire tracks. Tell me what make and model of each."

Eric was still bewildered. "Okay…it may take a while. I'm here alone. Nell is off with Hidoko."

Callen looked about at the accident scene. The sight had been well chosen. You couldn't see anyone coming around the corner the other way. "Just let me know as soon as possible."

"What did you mean 'sort of'?" Eric always was the inquisitive one.

Callen looked towards the cliff where the car had gone. "One of the cars belonged to Joelle. She's not in it and neither is my daughter. We've been allowed to help in the investigation and that's where you come in. I'll call it in to Hetty next."

Eric choked back his emotions for the moment. Callen didn't need to hear them. "I'll get back to you as soon as I know." He hung up but whispered to himself 'find them'.

Callen having finished with the accident scene followed his partner down the trail to the car.

Sam had just finished his examination of the car and stood to the side waiting for G.

As Callen strode to meet his partner he noticed a funny look on Sam's face and it wasn't a ha ha funny look. That look never meant anything good. "What's up Sam?"

Sam returned from wherever his thought process took him. "It's not good G. Turn around and look and how the car came down. There's not a dent on the car. You can see where she brought it down that hill gently. Someone drove her off the road but she controlled the landing." He motioned to his partner. "Come this way…there's blood on the driver's door. Sorry G but I'd bet money it's Jo's and she's hurt bad. I found no other blood."

Callen peered into the car trying to find signs of his daughter. There were none. The car seat, diaper bag, blanket were all gone. If he didn't know better he'd think that no child had ever been in this car. He turned to Sam with all the fear he'd ever felt in his face. "They took Gina. Did they take Jane as well? Who are they?"

Sam had never seen his partner so scared. Unfortunately they both knew the answer to G's question. "You know who took her. Now we have to find them and get her back."

Callen took out his phone and called OPS. "Eric, what do we have on those tracks?"

Eric could hear the desperation in Callen's voice. "Still working on one but the other is a Toyota Camry."

Callen shook his head. "Yeah, we got that one. It's Jane's car. Eric, when you find the other it will probably be a rental. Check airports from here to Texas. Someone will be travelling with a toddler and heading to either Romania or Argentina. Let us know ASAP."

This information shocked Eric. "You think the Comescu did this? I need to talk to Hetty and I'll push harder for the other car."

Callen let Eric go and listened to the waves below that could have taken his family. He thanked who ever for not letting that happen. A sudden thought niggled at him. "Sergeant Cortez did you organize a search party? One person got out of the car. We need to find her."

Sergeant Cortez had watched the two men work, each one doing their own part of the investigation. He noticed that they observed the most miniscule information and made it work for them. "I have men doing that right now. They said that the blood trail petered out and whoever made it disappeared into the rocks just down the coast. They are still looking but…" He shrugged at the end.

Sam's phone rang. "Yes Eric…" Sam listened to the tech for a few minutes. His expression grew grimmer as Eric spoke. When the call ended Sam turned to his partner. "The tread marks belong to a Toyota Land Rover leased out of Cabo. The car is back at the rental agency and the two occupants boarded a plane for Thailand. They didn't have a baby with them. Sorry G."

Callen's hopes rose. "Maybe they're still here and we'll find them and go home together."

Sam looked out over the Pacific and shook his head. How he wished that for his partner but knew it wouldn't be so. "Yeah…that would be nice and I suppose it's even possible." He took another moment because his next statement would hurt G. "You do understand it's not probable though, don't you? If it's the Comescu they're headed home, whether it is Romania or Argentina. We have to be thorough and finish this investigation."

Callen leaned against a nearby rock; his mind blank and his heart empty. Sam's statement had hurt and in his mind he knew it was true.

Sam began taking pictures of the scene. He'd send them to OPS and maybe Kensi or Deeks would be able to find answers that eluded them right now. He'd just put his phone back in his pocket when it rang again. "Yes Hetty." Sam walked further away from Callen. "No he's not doing well. His whole world has been stripped from him yet again and this time it might be permanent. We're not sure but it has all the earmarks of the Comescu." He listened to the little ninja for a few moments more. "Eric is checking airports and car rental agencies from California to Texas. "The petite woman spoke again. "Thank you. He'll feel a little better knowing that Gibbs is working this. We'll talk when we get back." She spoke again. "Yeah we'll start home in a day or two. I don't want to rush him." He hung up and moved back to Callen. Sam leaned against the rock and gazed out over the water. He recognized the need to support and the need to sympathize but there would be a need to give his partner the truth and that truth would not be easy for Callen to accept. If the Comescu stole Gina they would hide her, moving her at a moment's notice. It would be a long and difficult hunt for his daughter. It was time to give him a ray of hope. "Hetty called and said that all of NCIS's resourced are being utilized to fine Gina and Joelle. Gibbs is leading the hunt on the East Coast. Every airport in the country is being watched."

Callen said nothing. Gibbs on the case was good but was it too little, too late? "Time to go to Jane's and search through things. Maybe she knew something would happen. Maybe we'll catch a break there. We'll wait until we hear from Eric. Did you send the crime scene photos to OPS? Maybe Deeks and Kensi will find something we missed." When his partner nodded he nodded in return. "We'll wait for their analysis and then head home."

The two agents climbed back up the trail they'd come down earlier. Callen looked back down feeling like he'd lost everything but he still held one glimmer of hope. They'd just got back to the car when Callen's phone rang. "It's Callen. What have you got Eric?"

A Slavic voice answered. "I'm not sure what Eric has but I know what I have...your daughter. She is a pretty little girl. Her mother was a very pretty lady as well. Too bad we had to shoot her. She also was a very tough lady. You know she hurt two of my men?"

Sam watched his partner's face go from heart-broken to angry. He called Eric and had him put a trace on Callen's phone. He caught G's eye and motioned to keep whoever talking.

G nodded. "So just who am I talking to? How do I know that you have my daughter?"

The voice on the other end gave a laugh. "Oh Mr. Callen, I believe you know what family I'm from and who I work for so don't play stupid. This is serious. As for the proof that we have your daughter wait an hour and you'll have a photo texted to you. She really is a pretty little girl. Oh and I will be good to you. I will send you a photo of her every year but there will be a hitch…she will call me papa for the rest of her life. Good-bye Mr. Callen." There was a brief laugh. "Sorry about the phone trace." He hung up.

Callen looked to Sam who waited on Eric. Sam shook his head no. Eric didn't have time to get the trace.

Two Days Later

Sam finished putting the backpacks in the backseat of the Challenger. He'd also filled water bottles for the ride through the desert before going to find his partner.

Callen stood on the porch gazing out over the area where Jane had decided to live. Why here? If he understood her at all freedom would be the answer. She'd be able to move about freely without meeting people she knew. Her being cooped up back in Los Angeles grated on her. He wished that she would have told him she lived here. It would have made it easier for him to see Gina. He didn't know where he stood with Jane. Now he'd pick up the pieces and bring them all back together, if he could. He thought that if she'd made it as far as the rocks then perhaps she made it. Sergeant Cortez never came with news of a body so he held out that meager hope. His daughter, however, was a much darker subject. She could be anywhere on the face of the planet and that thought brought him great pain.

Sam turned the corner and found Callen deep in thought. "I'd say a penny for your thoughts but they are dearer to you than that. It's time to go home. You can brood in the car." He realized how callous that sounded. He put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Sorry G, I, of all people, understand how hard this is. Losing the woman you love hurts like hell." He knew Callen and wanted to keep him from doing something crazy. He looked at his partner. "Promise me G, that when you go after whoever did this, you take me with you."

Callen hadn't heard Sam coming so it startled him a bit. While he heard the words, the meaning came through or a moment later. Sam, like himself, would give up his job and most likely his life to get Gina back. He appreciated his partner's words. He nodded to Sam as no words could ever convey his thanks. He put out his hand to Sam.

Sam took that hand and pulled G into an embrace to show the love he had for his brother. "G, I mean it; don't go without me. I will help you in whatever you need. Just do me a favor."

Callen gave a weak smile. "What Sam, what do you need?"

Sam's face lit up. "Please leave Eric alone for the ride home. If he has something he'll let us know. Leave Kensi and Deeks alone too. They are all feeling a bit badgered. Hetty is working her ninja magic as well. Don't worry, we'll find her and then we go and get her: all of us."

Callen nodded and then the two men headed for the Challenger and home.

As they drove away Callen mused aloud. "Why here. It's beautiful but Jane always had a reason for what she did. There would be a hidey hole or a means of escape." He shook his head as if to clear it. "We found a rifle and two hand guns but I would have sworn there'd be more. Why here?" He gave it another thought or two and gave up. "I'm sure a reason will come eventually. Let's go home."

As Sam drove Callen viewed the area. Nothing came to him except for the ethereal beauty of the desert and the nearby foothills.

Sam kept a close eye on his friend for the fifteen hundred mile ride to Los Angeles. He seemed alright but he was very quiet. Sam missed the bantering that usually happened between them.

When they got back to Los Angeles, Sam dropped G off in Venice before going home to his boat. His friend had remained silent most of the way home and Sam worried about it. It wasn't a good sign. Callen internalized things way too much and no one knew where it would lead except to more heartache.

Callen walked into his empty house, a home long on memories but short on hope. At the moment he didn't know how to live with those memories. He missed his girls and not knowing if Jane was alive tore at him.

Thinking about his daughter mad him angry and at the same time, helpless. Eric had run into a dead end and Gina hadn't been seen on any airport cams anywhere within the United States or in Cabo. He wondered if the Comescu had taken her out through another Central American Country. Again he felt the heavy loss.

For the next few months he went through the motions of life, waiting for information on the location of his daughter and whether they'd found any trace of Jane. The text message with Gina's picture had been sent through a burn phone from Paris or so they thought. Eric and Nell still worked on the burn phone problem.

One Saturday morning Callen mowed his lawn and washed his car. He felt grimy so he went in to take a shower. He expected Kensi and Deeks for burgers on the grill. Sam would be over later. He'd just pulled on his pants and reached for his t-shirt when the front bell rang. He made his way to the front door, struggling to get the shirt over his wet hair and damp body. He opened the door blinded by the shirt. "Come on in."

A voice he hadn't heard in a very long time spoke. "Glad to see your ready to go get our daughter."

A/N: It may take some time to write the sequel to this. I know that you all have a great many questions and I want to have answers for you. So hang tight.


End file.
